Ohana!
by Legendary Chimera
Summary: Finally whole and home back in Amestris, Al finally convinces Ed to let him keep his strange new pet. However, as Ed unravels the secrets concerning the 'puppy', his family suspects he's gone crazy. Disney crossover! Woot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Lilo and Stich universe is owned and created by Walt Disney company. The Fullmetal Alchemist and co was created by Hiromu Arakawa and co-owned by Funimation et all partners-in-crime.

A/N: In order to read this fic, you must have seen the Disney movie Lilo and Stich. This strange crossover started when Evil Little Dog of Livejournal let Alphonse Elric watch Disney. ELD: I dedicate this to you (possibly the 1st fic author I was ever obsessed with, poor dear) this monster is all your fault! Oh, and after this chapter, our favorite Hawaiians won't be making much of an appearance. Also, this takes place after the FMA movie: Conquerer of Shambala, but I don't think there will be any spoilers for those who haven't seen it yet. Enjoy the madness!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Among the palm trees in a cozy little hammock Lilo's big sister Nani battled the heat wave as best she could in this so called tropical paradise. At the moment, it felt like she had been tossed into a volcano and had landed straight into Hell. Unable to bear it anymore, she abandoned her less then perfect oasis in search of their resident evil genius. It was high time he fixed the air conditioning and she needed it now dammit. The disgruntled native found the alien hard at work on yet another project in the garage. Nani messaged her temples attempting to ward off the germinating migraine that usually crept up on her whenever Jumba was up to something. It was almost like a sixth sense.

"What are you up to now?" she demanded.

Jumba didn't even stop working. After a year on this planet he had a pretty good idea how to handle the elder sibling. They didn't call him a genius for nothing. "Oh, this? Is just new invention. Nothing for you to worry about."

"What does it do?" the teenager groaned knowing the answer would only increase her headache. Sometimes she swore she had a penchant for stress.

Jumba grinned ear to ear always eager for an audience. "Oh, so glad you ask. This machine when complete, will be able to send anyone to any time or place they wish in whole universe! We could see many, many planets and be back before dinner time."

"Oh no. I don't think so. Why are you wasting precious time that could be spent fixing the air-conditioning system you said was fail proof?" Nani huffed. A machine like that could only cause chaos, and the scientist's old habits had yet to die hard. Evil always reared it's ugly head.

"My dear, if this project is successful, I can support you and little girl. You'll never have to work another day in your life," the alien beamed knowing he had convinced her to leave him alone.

Nani sighed. A fortune would be nice. Besides, even if the AC couldn't be fixed (like they could afford a real handyman) she could always cool off at the beach. The possibility of finding David already there changed her mind. "Fine, just don't make a mess or blow anything up. I've got enough bills around here without having to get a new garage."

"Ah, thank you my dear. I shall never forget you when I am big star."

Nani rolled her eyes spotting her classic short board on the racks and gingerly lifted it by the rails(1) as she imagined the perfect sets she could catch on North Shore's Pipe Line(2). Her daydream was interrupted as Pleakley's whinney voice reached her ears. Next thing she knew, Stich had raced in and attached himself to her leg snarling at his pursuer.

"Come back here you little monster!" Pleakley demanded skidding into the little garage with a severe lack of grace. He sported a pink dress speckled with white polka dots. Nani winced unable to believe that hideous dress had once been hers. "What's going on now? Is a little peace too much to ask for? More importantly, why are you in disguise when there's no one else here?" She couldn't help but wonder why the slender alien took his feminine role so seriously. It was frightening really.

Pleakley attempted to dart behind the girl's legs and grab his opponent. "Somebody decided to mow the lawn all by himself!" He jabbed a finger towards the offender, scowling.

"Oh good 626, learning to use human devices all on your own like that. You make me very proud," Jumba congratulated his prized experiment.

"That's not the point! He totally destroyed my orchids! I was gonna enter them in the Little Miss. Wahine's(3) Garden Devision of the summer festival next month! They were beautiful!" he whined.

The surfer girl leaned against the short board letting the fiber glass(4) cool her blazing skin. Why did these things always end up being her problem? She could already hear the laughing of the gulls, the crashing waves, and her boyfriend calling her name. "Settle down already, she pleaded sliding her sister's 'dog' off her slender legs. "Why don't you two just replant? There are plenty of contests to enter in during the summer. No worries."

"No worries?!?!? I was gonna win! He cried as Stich nuzzled his big sister and stuck his tongue out at Pleakley. "Urgh!" Pleakely shrieked advancing on the little blue fuzzball. "I can't stand you anymore!" Stich back paddled ready for a fight but failed to register the soccer ball laying just behind him in the hap-hazard garage. He tumbled over and sent the toy flying right into Jumba's work area. It managed to smash several random controls and produced a beam of spectacular blue light and devoured it's direct target-namely Stich until he had completely vanished. The trio was left gaping at the phenomenon's aftermath.

"What did you do?!!?" she gasped nearly dropping the surf board. The cross dressing alien stood motionless with shock.

Jumba celebrated leaping with joy, "Muwahahahaha! It works!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Notes:

rails: the sides of a surfboard. A rounded edge is called soft-- a square is called hard.

Pipeline: an area of surfing designated for more advanced surfers.

Wahine: Hawaiian word for girl-usually refers to surfers.

fiber glass: extremely tiny fibers of glass commonly used in the building of surfboards.

I hope this cheers up my cyber buddies who are plagued with the flue and/or frozen to death like the rest of the country. Stay healthy and warm. Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

XOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXO

On the other side of the universe a ray of light sliced through the air and spat out one very disgruntled foreigner. The newcomer's particles emerged and rearranged until Stitch was finally whole. The disorienting experience left the little critter dazed and nauseous for a few minutes. Finally getting his bearings, Stitch glanced around horrified to find himself in a different location. He sniffed the air trying to get a sense of direction. The chores he had accomplished along with the fight he had with Pleakley left him ravishing with hunger. The alien caught the draft of what must be food in this country and scampered off in that general direction. 

Traveling for a mile or so he stopped to catch his breath and take in the view. Ahead lay a rather primitive city (at least primitive to his tastes) that promised people who could help him. A growling stomach was all he needed to motivate him. In stealth mode experiment 626 crept along the first ally he came to after scaling the city wall. The city limits did little to impress him. It was the busy infrastructure of the urban jungle's heart that caught his attention. 

Finding the back of a restaurant, the young alien slid in the side door in search of a refrigerator. Unnoticed, he cracked the door slightly, tummy rumbling, as a shattering scream stopped all production. A chef had spotted him. Frozen and wide-eyed he sought a quick exit. Through the doors to the main dinning room he fled faster then lightening. Stitch finally found the blessed front door and dashed through down the street. Denizens either working or out for leisure time screamed at the sight of him. 

"Momma look a doggy!" a young boy cried in delight. His mother scooped him up and ran for cover. Directly behind her on all sides, men in blue uniforms with silver watches or guns emerged closing in on him.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" an officer shouted pointing pistol at him. The old Stitch would have snarled and attacked, but the newer, more gentle version wondered if he could reason with these people. But before he could open his mouth to speak, he was blinded by flares and smoke screens. A dizzying sensation enveloped him and suddenly all he could think of was curling up in a cozy hammock for a nice afternoon nap with Lilo. "It's going down! Get the cage!" 

"Yes Sir!" was the last thing the captive could hear before being swallowed by darkness as the fume overtook him. 

Waking up to a guard and cell somehow did not surprise Stitch. He'd been in that position before, back when Lilo and Nani had first "purchased" him in that run down shack of a dog shelter. He smiled at the memory and regretted it, the action reminded him he had one hell of a headache. Scaling the wall while the guards attention was elsewhere, he quickly bent a bar of the cell and crawled upside down along the ceiling. Halfway down the corridor he heard voices and paused to listen. 

"You've safely detained the foreign chimera?" a lieutenant asked. 

"Yes Sir, it caused quite the stir."

"This is all we need. Central's newspapers will enjoy this little slip up." 

Not bothering to hear anymore, Stitch fled out of the building and into an open delivery truck. He slipped inside and rode the vehicle to the end of the line, desperate to distance himself from his pursuers. As the truck paused briefly at a local train station, Stitch stole away in the luggage compartment of the rear car on the train. The whistle roared announcing departure as the conductor called out, "Next stop Resembool!" 

--------------------------

A brilliant golden sun governed the clear azure skies as three blonde adolescents splashed in the pristine waters of a shallow river bank. Edward Elric watched in pride and amusement as his girlfriend attempted to drown his younger sibling. It was as if time had been reversed and the trio were children again. Ed shook his head and banished his old demons as he stretched out on the shore, content with life. After being stranded in another world twice and one very successful human transmutation, he had gained a new appreciation for leisure time. The whole affair had left them all drained so it took little coaxing from Al and Winry to get him to relax. He reached out to the sun with his newly restored right hand. 

"Not regretting what you gave up are you kid?" Pinako asked as she snuck up behind him armed with a picnic basket full of sandwiches, freshly squeezed lemonade and chocolate cookies straight from the oven. 

"Never, I'm just glad to be back home." he replied with his mouthful of a sandwich he had pilfered. 

"What a shame, we really did make a small fortune off you boys. At least we can see you now with what little height you've gained since you've lost the automail." she smirked. She never thought she'd live to see the brothers whole and home. They needed a sense of normalcy, and if it required a few blunt remarks on Ed's account then she would be more then willing to make that sacrifice. 

"Old hag," falling back into the old routine was easier then he'd ever imagined. 

"Pipsqueak"

"Mutant"

"Half-pint"

Their spirited, verbal game of ping-pong lasted until Al and Winry grew tired of listening and surprised Ed with a wave of water. Golden orbs danced with the promise of revenge after the initial shock of being soaked wore off. "You're dead!" he declared throwing his shirt aside as he dove into 'battle'. Pinako chuckled to herself as she watched the fray while enjoying lunch. It really was good to have the kids home again. 

------------------

It wasn't till dusk fell upon the rolling hills of Risembool that the group gathered their things to head back home. Winry offered her arm to assist a limping Ed, who was suffering from a severe case of sunburn. His skin felt as if it were on fire from the inside out, so he preferred to be left to his own devices. In any case, he was grateful he no longer had automail to brand himself with during the heat of the summer. 

"Honestly, what were you thinking Ed? How could you forget to put sunscreen on? Some prodigy." Winry teased lightly poked the irritated skin. Her finger left a white impression on the raw skin and faded back to it's new rosy shade within seconds. He winced and growled at her. 

"Don't forget nearly drowning from stomach cramps. You should wait at least 30 minutes before jumping in Brother." 

If Ed could move properly, he'd have chased them both all the way back home. "Shut up already! You're the ones who wanted me to come in." He just wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed. 

"You're just too easy to bait kid," Pinako commented. Ed was too sore to explode. 

Finally reaching the cool interior of the Rockebell homestead, Ed limped upstairs. After changing into a clean pair of shorts, he flopped onto his nice comfy bed as gently as possible. He had nearly drifted off into sleep until a sharp rapping at his door pulled him from his awaiting dreams. "It's me,"Winry announced and let herself in," I brought you some water and lotion." 

The groggy alchemist moaned in protest as he shifted position. "Win...wut timezit?" he mumbled. 

"It's only been an hour since we got home. I just wanted to treat your burn before you drifted off." Ed snorted at her timing. His shoulders jerked as a cold substance settled on his skin, and he hissed as Winry gently messaged his upper body. Eventually he grew used to the pressure of her loving caresses and moaned quite content with himself. 

"Sorry," she said mistaking the moan for pain. 

He smiled as he closed his eyes," No, feels good. Thanks." Winry finished fifteen minutes later after Ed was fast asleep. It was difficult for her to tear her eyes away from him, it was still a shock to see him in one piece again. He almost looked angelic in his sleep. His lean body was muscular as always, and the mechanic couldn't wait until he was healed so she could wrap her arms around him again. 

Winry kissed his forehead softly and whispered goodnight. She took a gossamer afghan from the foot of the bed and draped it over him. She turned off the light before closing the door behind her. Winry would join Al downstairs for a little while longer before retiring to bed herself. How long had she dreamed her family would all be home together like this? The young woman smiled to herself feeling a warm glow deep within her heart, a warmth she knew would never fade as long as the brothers were near. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Note: Sorry about the delay. I think I've written about 5 different scenarios before coming up with this one. I'm not as happy with the first part as I am with the Amestrian sections. Anyway, if there were one or two things you noticed that seemed out of place, it was intentional and will be explained later. Did I mention this takes place after the movie? Thanks for your patience and patronage. Criticism's appreciated. Happy Easter and I hope you had a lovely spring break! 


End file.
